Soledad
by Starfugaz fire
Summary: Aomine Daiki te maldigo desde hoy, aquel hombre apuesto que se vanagloriaba con su físico y habilidades le reduzco a un horrible bestia, quien te vea saldrá corriendo tu presencia dará terror a todo aquel que se te acerque nadie sabrá ¿Quién eres?, vivirás la soledad en el bosque prohibido, solo en las noches serás mitad humano, mitad bestia para librarte de la maldición... Aokise


"Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke son  
propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi, y esta historia participa en el evento "¡Mes AoKi!" Para el grupo de facebook y comunidad Fanfiction AoKiLovers~"

**SOLEDAD**

_Te contare un hermoso relato de cómo ayude a que mi mejor amigo no se perdieran en la oscuridad aunque admito que en ese tiempo no éramos amigos; yo era una hada que viajaba por el mundo concediendo deseos y ayudado a jóvenes de buen corazón que se descarriaban del buen camino, pero mi amigo aquel que cuando estuve herida me tendió la mano para curarme solo deseaba sacarlo de la soledad, ayudando al amor de su vida regresara a ser el joven bueno, caballeroso y no la bestia que se había convertido ..._

El rey del reino de Too, cuando era un niño era dulce, bueno y de un corazón bondadoso pero al crecer el joven príncipe se convirtió en alguien despreocupado, arrogante, presumido, solitario, orgulloso, con un temperamento agresivo el nombre de su majestad es Aomine Daiki, un joven apuesto de piel muy morena, unos ojos azules como sus cabellos, le gustaba estar de cama en cama con cuanta mujer o doncel lo permitiera, no escuchaba ningún consejo de nadie, incluso ignoraba los consejos de sus mejores amigos.

Aomine-kun compórtate ya no eres un niño ahora eres un joven de 16 años, asume tu responsabilidades como rey –dijo un doncel de cabellos celestes como ojos celestes que miraba desaprobatoriamente a su rey que estaba sosteniéndose la cabeza por la resaca que tenia y ni ayudaba escuchar la voz molesta de su amigo de la infancia.

¡Cállate Tetsu! –gritaba adolorido Aomine, tratando de contenerse el dolor y no ofender a su amigo, pero en serio el pequeño no estaba ayudado a que se calmara, pero el rey sentía que pronto iba a explotar y más cuando la puerta principal se escuchaba que estaban tocando como si no hubiera mañana, furioso se levanto en dirección a la puerta abriéndola fuertemente descubriendo que pronto iba a haber una tormenta, pero sus ojos azules se enfocaron a un anciano que estaba a un lado de su puerta.

Por favor deme posada al parecer viene una gran tormenta y necesito un lugar donde pasarla, su hogar es grande bien puede darme un pequeño rincón no pido mucho para que me caliente, como un poco de alimentos ya que no he comido desde hace días, tenga piedad buen hombre –dijo el anciano temblando un poco, Aomine tenía varias venas en su frente por lo dicho del mayor, sumándole a su dolor de cabeza infernal no midió sus palabras, explotando su furia en el pobre señor que solo deseaba un refugio para pasar la noche.

¡Lárguese de mi palacio! –grito Aomine con furia –este lugar no es un albergue, en el pueblo encontrara uno, así que no quiero que siga tocando la puerta como si no hubiera mañana –hablaba furioso el rey, su amigo Kuroko solo tenía los ojos completamente abiertos por el comportamiento de su amigo, se sentía desilusionado como avergonzado al ver al anciano que solo bajo la mirada, el doncel al verlo se preguntaba dónde estaba su amigo, aquel que no hubiera dudado en ayudar a cualquier persona que necesitara su ayuda, ese hombre que estaba ahí, ese monstruo no podía ser su amigo, Kuroko solo coloco una mano en su pecho apretando su camisa. 

_Veo que lo dicho por la gente del comportamiento del rey es cierto, es una lástima porque al parecer antes tu alma era buena pero si nadie interfiere, muy pronto tu alma estará completamente corrompida –_dijo el anciano para levantarse y con sus dedos chasqueo para que un humo rosado lo envolviera y al finalizar apareciera una joven muy bella de cabellos rosados como ojos, piel blanca y unos enormes atributos para mirar con una sonrisa a los presentes pero tuvo una vena en su frente al ver que el rey la miraba con la baba cayéndole al suelo, furiosa solo lo apunto para darle una lección _–Rey Aomine Daiki te maldigo desde hoy, aquel hombre apuesto que se vanagloriaba con su físico y habilidades le reduzco a un horrible bestia, quien te vea saldrá corriendo tu presencia dará terror a todo aquel que se te acerque nadie sabrá ¿Quién eres?, vivirás la soledad en el bosque prohibido, solo en las noches serás mitad humano, mitad bestia para librarte de la maldición debes encontrar una alma tan pura como los rayos de la luna, su personalidad tan calidad como el sol, pero que ha vivido la soledad por más tiempo al perder lo que más ama haciendo que cierre su corazón, debes hacer que se enamore de ti, como tú de esa alma –finalizo la hada para hacer desaparecer al rey y que reapareciera con su nueva forma en el bosque prohibido _–la hada se estiro feliz de hacer un buen trabajo iba irse para a hacer otra misión, era sabido que los príncipes de los reinos tenían algún poder porque en algún momento alguno de sus antecesores tuvieron una relación con una criatura mágica, como otras personas sin un titulo de la nobleza, pero sus alitas fueron detenidas por un hombre de cabellera rojiza alto, siendo abrazado por el doncel de cabellos celestes bajito que al descubrir a la hada salió corriendo con su habilidad especial a buscar a su novio.

¡Que le hiciste al rey Ahomine! –grito el rey Kagami del reino de Seiren, cuando su novio fue a su ayuda diciendo que una loca hada estaba maldiciendo al tonto de su amigo; era un idiota pero al menos no merecía que lo maldijeran y lo enviaran al bosque viviente prohibido Kaijo en donde el tiempo no existía si no eras invitado a entrar en él, un día era un año en ese lugar, en si el bosque era todo un misterio que nadie había podido descubrir mas cuando se trataba de proteger su mayor tesoro, la hada solo sudo frio ya que si el varon tenía sus alitas no podía escaparse solo pudo suspirar para ser enviada a una habitación especial ya que ni loca hablaría pero solo se dejo perder un rato en el recuerdo.

_El bosque prohibido Kaijo era un lugar mágico en donde las criaturas podían vivir sin miedo a ser atacadas por los cazadores que deseaban su poder porque su hogar los protegía ya que misteriosamente el bosque tenía vida, pero ninguna criatura mágica pudo mantener una conexión con el bosque en el que vivían, a excepción de un clan de gitanos su apellido del clan era Kise, era un grupo de personas con magia amantes de la paz, utilizaban todo su conocimiento para bien ya que su linaje venia de descendencia de ángeles, por ese motivo el bosque hablaba con ellos, aunque nunca permitió una conexión con ellos completamente; pero un día los cazadores que eran un grupo hombres despiadados que deseaban obtener poder atacaron ese lugar haciendo una cruel masacre en el lugar mataron a todos los gitanos sin importar si eran niños, mujeres o ancianos ya que ese grupo llegaron a pensar que si algún día los gitanos dejaron su naturaleza bondadosa serian unos guerreros formidable, solo una mujer con un pequeño bebe en brazos de tres meses salió corriendo en dirección al bosque para salvar a su pequeño doncel, varios de los cazadores se dieron cuenta de la mujer siguiéndola antes que encontrara refugio en el bosque, uno de los hombres con una fecha que lanzo logro atravesarla por la espalda, pero la mujer siguió corriendo sin importar nada, su prioridad era su pequeño bebe, se interno en el bosque y cuando los hombres entraron al lugar, el bosque se encargo de desaparecerlos por el cruel crimen que habían hecho, los arboles solo bajaron sus copas viendo como la mujer agonizaba abrazando a su pequeño sabiendo que tristemente nadie lo cuidaría a su pequeño ángel fallecería de hambre, el bosque se conmovió por la acción de la madre, apareciendo por primera vez por medio del viento que levanto unas hojas formando a un hombre que se acerco a la mujer cargando a ese indefenso bebe hablaron por un momento para que él prometiera que se haría encargaría del cuidado del niño criándolo como hijo propio, la gitana solo le agradeció para morir en paz, Kaijo cumplió su promesa cuido al doncel como si fuera su propio hijo todas las criaturas mágicas respetaban a su señor, pero también temían al pequeño doncel ya que una de sus habilidades era que solo bastaba que te viera una vez podía copiar tu poder, habilidad mágica, muchos de sus compañeros mágicos por el miedo lo alejaban para que no estuviera cerca de ellos dejándolo en una gran soledad por lo cual creció solo, con el tiempo tuvo buenos amigos al principio el doncel desconfiaba de los humanos por lo que le conto su padre de sus orígenes, pero ahora tenía varios amigos fuera del territorio de su padre como dentro del mismo que el doncel apreciaba como ellos al doncel su amiga hada Momoi sospechaba que su amiguito estaba enamorado de ese tonto rey de Too pero como el rey por su manera de ser nunca se fijaba en su amigo esperaba que con esa maldición se conocieran y surgiera la magia entre ellos dos; por cierto han pasado 16 años de esa masacre cuando los otros reinos Seiren, Shutoku, Too, Yosen, Rakuzan se enteraron de esa masacre decidieron hacer una ley de que estaba prohibido atacar otra criatura mágica y que se aprendiera a respetarlos para vivir en un mundo mejor en ambos mundos._

Al parecer no dirá nada Kagami-kun –dijo preocupado Kuroko aunque su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, ya que el doncel sabía que no podía entrar en el bosque sin ser invitado por Kaijo.

**EN EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO KAIJO **

Aomine abría lentamente sus ojos llegando de repente el recuerdo de la maldición de esa hada lunática, al intentarse incorporarse se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, ya no tenía un cuerpo humano desesperado se acerco a un lago cristalino viendo su reflejo al hacerlo sus ojos estaba completamente abiertos al verse como una bestia, literalmente esa bruja lo había convertido en una enorme pantera de cinco metros de pelaje azul, sus ojos seguían siendo los mismo pero al verse su hocico sus filosos dientes sobresalían cualquiera que lo viera se moriría del miedo y saldría corriendo trato de acostumbrarse a su nueva condición siendo un genio no le fue tan difícil al poder correr salió disparado a cualquier dirección para buscar alguien que lo ayudara, pero desgraciadamente cuanta persona se encontrara salía corriendo, el rey podía jurar que el tiempo iba tan despacio que una hora era como días, no era tonto sabia el castigo de Kaijo al entrar en sus territorios sin su permiso que tanto era lo que protegía el bosque para que actuara de esa manera con los intrusos, el rey estaba cansado jamás en su corta vida había pasado por todo lo vivido, sabía que era su castigo por ser una persona miserable cuando al fin la noche llego y se convirtió en mitad humano, las personas al verlo inmediatamente gritaron demonio, Aomine fastidiado al ver esa cara de horror, como asco de algunas personas incluso los seres mágicos huían al estar en su presencia decidió internarse en el bosque para buscar alguna bruja, hada lo que fuera para que lo librara de esa maldición, pero al pasar el tiempo el joven estaba a punto de volverse loco al no saber cuántos días había pasado, pero jamás había sentido tanta soledad extrañaba a sus amigos, a Kuroko incluso al idiota novio de su amigo, ahora comprendía un poco lo que le dijo esa hada sobre su comportamiento que tenia no era el más correcto.

**DIEZ DIAS DESPUES**

Un joven se despedía de visitar a su mejor amigo que era novio del rey de Shutoku ya que había pasado diez días con ellos y sabia que su amado padre Kaijo se molestaría si se tardaba mas ya que sus poderes se limitaban para que ninguna persona l descubriera el mayor secreto de Kaijo que era su hijo doncel, cuando estaba lejos de su hogar para no llamar la atención se vestía como vagabundo con ropa holgada que escondía a la perfección su delicado como hermoso cuerpo su piel era blanca como la porcelana, sus cabellos como ojos eran dorados a pasos apurados se encamino a su hogar sin darse cuenta que detrás de él venía un grupo de ladrones que lo vieron salir del castillo del rey pensando que llevaba dinero consigo solo esperaban el momento que el joven estuviera en una área desolada el grupo de ladrones se sorprendió al verlo que se dirigía al bosque prohibido antes que entrara o tomara otro rumbo uno de ellos se acerco jalándole bruscamente su brazo asustando al joven por el ataque recibido.

¡Dándonos todo el dinero que tienes! –exigió el ladrón pero se sorprendió que al tenerlo cerca descubrió las bellas facciones del menor que lo miraba con esos hermosos ojos sus demás compañeros se acercaron para quitarle el dinero pero al ver que su líder quedo como estatua buscaron la causa quedando embelesados por la belleza del menor.

¡Suélteme! –exigió el menor ya que no le gusto la miraba que tenían ese grupo a su persona forcejeo para que lo soltara ese hombre pero el otro solo ejercía más fuerza a su brazo lastimándolo en el proceso no pudo acallar un grito de dolor sabiendo que su hogar estaba un poco retirado pero su padre no podría ayudarlo en esa distancia lo que le quedaba era luchar para su liberación y correr directo con su padre con su rodilla pudo atinar a darle un golpe en la entrepierna de su captor, que por el dolor lo soltó para que Kise saliera corriendo pero uno de sus atacantes lo siguió sabiendo que si entraba en el bosque no podían seguirlo por la maldición de este, Ryota solo trataba de correr viendo que se acercaba a su hogar, uno de los atacantes pudo lograr teclearlo haciendo que el menor se diera de lleno en la tierra su rostro, pero pudo librarse nuevamente para seguir con su escape escuchando las órdenes de detenerse de esos hombres.

Aomine se había levantado pero se extraño que los arboles se agitaban como si hubiera un fuerte viento solo se encogió de hombros para dar una vuelta fuera del bosque pero un grito de dolor se escucho por todo el lugar, sin darle mucha importación siguió con su camino pero varios voces se volvieron a escuchar motivado por la curiosidad fue al lugar donde se escuchaban viendo asombrado como un vagabundo estaba dando batalla a ese grupo de hombres cobardes pero se preocupo por el vagabundo ya que por estar caminado por detrás no se dio cuenta de un pequeño barranco el menor se fue de espaldas por el impacto se fracturo su tobillo derecho, Kise grito de dolor quedando completamente indefenso de cualquier ataque cuando uno de esos hombres le dio un puñetazo en su rostro sabia que en cualquier momento caería desmayado pero se sorprendió al ver una hermosa pantera gigantesca enseñando sus filosos dientes, al verlo los hombres salieron corriendo, el doncel ya no pudo mas cayendo en la inconsciencia, Aomine solo bufo molesto al ver como corrían esos bastardos se giro sin entender que es lo que le había motivado ayudar a un completo desconocido se acerco observando que era un joven y por su figura dedujo que era un doncel pero la pantera se quedo por un buen rato admirando el bello rostro del joven parecía un ángel, con su hocico intento que despertara percatándose que el menor tenía fiebre quizás era por los golpes recibidos, rodando los ojos solo espero que anocheciera para obtener su forma semi humana para cargar al menor llevándolo a su refugio que había hecho para descansar, el rey se sorprendió que al entrar al bosque este le dejara pasar como invitado ya que pudo percatarse que el tiempo para él volvió a la normalidad.

Kise lentamente abría sus ojos para levantarse de un solo movimiento soltando un quejido dolor al intentarse poner de pie iba a caer por reflejo cerros sus ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego sino que había caído en el lomo de una pantera de pelaje azul.

Gracias por salvarme –susurro Kise ya que el dolor de su tobillo no podía hablar muy bien, en cambio la pantera estaba sorprendido al no recibir gritos, ni que el menor mostrara miedo al estar en su presencia –nunca te había visto en el bosque; no te preocupes ya no estarás solo –dijo el doncel al pensar que tal vez ese majestuoso animal era el último de su clase, le recordaba alguien solo movió su rostro de un lado a otro para no pensar en esos ojos azules que le quitaban el sueño sabiendo que era un amor imposible, en cambio el rey no perdía ningún detalle del joven sintiendo un cosquilleo en su corazón al percatarse del sonrojo del rubio -¿me podrías llevar a mi hogar? –pidió Ryota, mostrando una enorme sonrisa al ver que la pantera se inclinaba para que se sentara en su lomo –solo debes ir por ese sendero y llegaremos a casa –indico el joven para sentir como era trasladado a su hogar, seguramente al llegar su padre lo castigaría por haberse tardado en llegar al palacio y como guinda al pastel con el tobillo fracturado.

La pantera no entendía muy bien, porque actuaba de esa manera era bien sabido que el rey Aomine no era una de esas madres de la caridad para estar ayudando a los diligentes, pero solo le basto observar una vez esos hermosos ojos dorados del doncel para caer en un profundo hechizo de amor, deseaba protegerlo, cuidarlo, pero estaba extrañado que el doncel le pidiera ir a su hogar que al parecer estaba en el bosque en el tiempo que estuvo en Kaijo nunca pudo encontrar una cabaña, o cualquier cosa que indicara que un humano viviera dentro del bosque viviente, solo encontraba criaturas mágicas, pero salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar murmullos de esas criaturas ofendiendo a alguien, al principio pensó que era a su persona, causando que su interior se encogiera al pensar que el joven que estaba sobre su lomo pidiera que lo bajara, pero sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al descubrir que las ofensas eran para el rubio que con sus manos solo apretaron su pelaje. _El príncipe que copia ha vuelto, hijo no te quiero cerca de ese fenómeno, es mejor que se encierre en su palacio, malagradecidos Kise es un ángel, no se merece que lo traten de esa forma, si madre yo soy su amigo y no lo dejare que el este en la soledad. _

Maldito príncipe que copia –grito un hada lanzando una bola de fuego que impactaría al doncel, Aomine iba a saltar sabiendo que el menor no estaba para defenderse pero en menos de un segundo una pared de ramas apareció, protegiéndolos del ataca, al desaparecer, el hada estaba sometida por varias enredaderas, el rey estaba sorprendido era la primera vez que miraba en vivo como Kaijo estaba furioso al atacar a uno de sus habitantes.

¡Padre suéltala! –grito Kise, sabiendo como era su padre cuando se trataba de castigar a los que intentaba lastimar a su hijo, su tesoro, el joven rubio se levanto, pero un grito de dolor se escucho, para que el bosque dejara a la mujer, para que una rama levantara al menor y colocarlo nuevamente en el lomo de la pantera, en ese momento Daiki descubrió el secreto como debilidad del bosque que era su apreciado hijo –vamos amigo, deseo ir al lago –susurro el joven dando un beso en la cabeza de la pantera que se dirigió al lugar mencionado.

Aomine recostado en la arena del lago observaba al menor que le contaba toda su vida, el rey en esos momentos se daba cuenta de sus errores su egocentrismo, su manera de vivir no era la correcta, el por decisión propia alejaba a todos a su alrededor, pero en cambio el joven en su niñez como parte de la adolescencia por ser hijo del bosque como su habilidad le temían dejándolo en la completa soledad, pero con el tiempo tuvo verdaderos amigos que lo cuidaban y velaban por su seguridad, pero lo que le quitaba el aliento al rey era esa hermosa sonrisa, nuevamente ayudo al príncipe a subirse a su lomo para llevarlo a su hogar.

Ryota –dijo una voz tenebrosa, el doncel solo sonrió nerviosamente pero ya por experiencia propia no iba a bajarse para gritar de dolor, muchos menos que lo notara su amigo, pero la mirada del otro sabía que no podía mentir si no quería morir por unas filosas tijeras.

Lo siento mucho Akashicchi, pero unos ladrones intentaron robarme y por huir me fracture el tobillo –confeso la verdad el menor, al escuchar eso el otro doncel estaba molesto e iba a buscar a esos malditos por lastimar a su especial amigo, en cambio la pareja de este solo se acerco para cargarlo delicadamente.

Aka-chin aplastara a esos imbéciles, pero ahora Kise-chin debe descansar para que ese tobillo se recupere –dijo Atsushi, recibiendo el asentimiento de su pareja pero los dos notaron como la pantera los seguía gruñendo por haber sido separado de la calidez del doncel, el emperador lo miro fijamente pero solo se encogió de hombros.

Debemos regresar los dos a nuestros reinos, solo querías invitarte personalmente a nuestra boda, sabes que eres un amigo muy especial y sin ti nunca me hubiera dado cuentas de mis sentimientos por mi fuerte rey amante de los dulces como Yosen Atsushi Murasakibara –dijo el emperador, dejando a un Aomine con la boca abierta ya que conocía a su sádico amigo, pero nunca esa faceta tranquila, como agradecida con una sonrisa llena de paz, como amor, el gigante dejo al menor en su habitación para abrazar a su pareja dándole un beso en su cuello –pero desgraciadamente no solo venimos a dejarte buenas noticias Ryota, "El" lleva desaparecido once días –dijo serio el emperador al escucharlo el menor quiso levantarse con el rostro completamente angustiado al enterarse que el amor de su vida estuviera desaparecido, iba a levantarse pero Akashi lo recostó diciéndole todo la situación de Aomine al oído y prohibirle que se levantara para buscarlo hasta que se recuperara, y que su nana le informaría si no tomaba reposo, el doncel vio partir a sus amigos, dejando a un furioso como confundido Aomine al ver la reacción de su sol sobre ese "el".

Por favor nana, tráeme toda la información de mi amado –susurro adolorido Kise al pensar que su amado estaba en el bosque de su padre sin su invitación, sabia el castigo de aquellos que entraban a su territorio, su nana solo se inclino para ir por la información solicitada, pero en cambio el rey por primera vez en toda su vida sentía que le había arrebatado algo que nunca había sido suyo, su sol, su ángel que le robo el corazón en un segundo estaba enamorado de un bastardo que al parecer estaba en problemas, Aomine solo se subió a la cama para acurrucarse en las piernas del menor necesitaba la calidez de ese dulce cuerpo, el joven solo acariciaba su cabeza, para contarle como su amado le había robado su corazón pero por un motivo, o por la vergüenza no le mención su nombre, ni que era rey de Too.

Había pasado un mes desde que Aomine lo habían maldecido, pero para el varon era lo mejor que le había pasado, en ese tiempo había aprendido a ser la persona que fue cuando niño, en el día estaba con el príncipe, llevándolo en su lomo para que estuviera al pendiente de los habitantes del bosque cuando preguntaba al oído si habían visto a su amado, todos lo negaban haciendo que su corazón se angustiase al pensar en lo peor, en las noches desaparecía ya que en esa forma era capaz de besar a su sol, hasta hacerlo suyo y no quería que el menor le tuviera miedo, ni odiase porque lo que más deseaba era que Kise lo amara con locura como amaba a ese bastardo al que todas las noches lloraba, él solo apretaba sus puños para alejarse de la puerta de su amor no correspondido.

Un mes, y no tengo noticias de Aominecchi idiota que le gusta los pechos grandes, mi amor no correspondido, espero que te encuentres bien –grito Kise tratando de liberar su angustia, dejando que su rostro se bañara de lagrimas viendo la hermosa luna, pero pego un brinco cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta dejando ver a su amor que al escuchar el grito, el doncel solo tenían los ojos completamente abiertos, señalando al moreno -¿Cómo, cuando, porque estás aquí Aominecchi? –pregunto nerviosamente el doncel al saber que el hombre que estaba enfrente de él había escuchado su confesión al tenerlo cerca solo cerro sus ojos esperando cualquier cosa, en cambio el varon al verlo de esa forma tan frágil con una de sus manos tomo el mentón del menor para acariciar su mejilla, al sentir esa caricia Kise abrió sus ojos dorados viendo fijamente al moreno.

Rubio idiota, pero eres mi rubio idiota –dijo Aomine acercándose peligrosamente a los labios del menor para plantarle un beso, el doncel estaba en completo shock pero poco a poco empezó a cerrar sus ojos correspondiendo el beso, el mayor mordió ligeramente los labios de su amado, haciendo que soltara un pequeño quejido acción que provecho para meter su lengua en esa calidad cavidad, una de sus manos se posaron en la cintura baja del menor para acercarlo a su cuerpo dirigiéndolo a la cama en donde un pequeño empujo hizo que Ryota caerá en medio de la cama, Daiki sintió una fuerte punzada en su miembro al observar a su ángel en medio de las sabanas blancas, con su bata medio abierta dejando ver su blanquecino pecho, su rostro completamente sonrojado, tratando de recuperar al aire perdido por el beso.

Aominecchi –susurro Kise viendo al mayor cual felino subirse a la cama, para acercarse a su presa, el menor por instinto iba a levantarse pero unas fuertes manos lo sujetaron de sus caderas para que no huyera –Aominecchi, suéltame uhg –intento reclamar el doncel pero el varon utilizando una de sus manos acaricio el miembro de su ángel hasta ponerlo duro, Ryota solo podía contorsionarse del placer al sentir como Aomine lo masturbaba deleitándose en los suaves gemidos de su ángel.

¡Eres hermoso! –susurro Daiki cerca del oído del menor que solo se estremecía pero soltó un gemido ronco, ya que el varon con su lengua había lamido su oído como parte de su cuello para darle una fuerte mordida, Kise arqueo su espada para sentir como había llegado a su límite dejando salir su semilla, el doncel trataba de recuperarse de su reciente orgasmo pero todo su cuerpo estaba completamente rojo al ver como su idiota moreno en esos momentos lamia su mano saboreado su semilla.

¡Aominecchi pervertido! –grito avergonzado pero luego bajar su mirada entristecido al pensar que era uno más en la lista de amantes de ese moreno que le había robado su corazón, al verlo Daiki debía aclararle a su rubio, a ese hermoso ser que le había enseñado el verdadero amor, que solo tenerlo a su lado sería una buena persona cada día para ver siempre en el rostro de su infantil como noble ángel.

¡Te amo Ryota Kise! –dijo seguro Aomine, riendo internamente al ver como su niño levantaba su rostro mirándolo sorprendido con la boca abierta, como sus ojos cristalizados, el moreno se dedico a darle besos en todo el rostro del menor que se sentía dichoso al escuchar las palabras que muchas veces soñó.

Tu, tú me amas –dijo dudoso Kise, temiendo que fuera uno de sus tantos sueños, había podido soportar la soledad que vivió de niño pero sabía que no sobrevivía si Aomine lo dejara con el corazón roto.

Ya no estarás nuevamente solo Kise, vendrás a vivir a mi palacio como mi reina –dijo seguro Aomine aspirando el dulce aroma a miel de Ryota para empezar a estimular los rosados pezones del doncel que solo se dejaba hacer escuchando atentamente lo dicho por el mayor –juntos vendremos a visitar a mi suegro, porque sé que también querrás visitar a tu padre –informo para empezar a besar el plano vientre descendiendo sus besos en los muslos internos de Ryota que solo se aferraba a las sabanas al sentir esos toques en su virginal cuerpo.

Daikicchi hazme tuyo –hablo Ryota entregándose completamente a su amado que solo se enternecido para darle un beso apasionado, introduciendo un dedo en la virgen entrada del menor –duele, mucho –al terminar el beso sintió que era partido a la mitad al sentir tres dedos en su interior ensanchando su entrada para recibir el miembro del rey.

Kise, eres solamente mío –dijo con convicción Daiki para guiar su miembro en la entrada del menor de una sola estocada ingresar en el cuerpo del doncel que solo se arqueo pegando un grito de dolor, se abrazo al moreno enterrando sus cortas uñas en la espalda del contrario, el rey se quedo estático esperando que su adoración se acostumbrarla a tenerlo dentro de su interior, Daiki solo trataba de no perder su autocontrol al sentir la estrechez del doncel.

Solo tuyo Daikicchi –susurro Kise al oído del moreno abrazándolo, para mover sus caderas, señal que hizo que Aomine comenzara con sutiles embestidas gozado de los gemidos del menor que solo se aferraba más a su cuerpo mando su autocontrol a la china para empezar con fuertes como certeras embestidas, Kise al sentir como Aomine había dando en su punto de mayor placer solo arqueo la espalda.

Eres perfecto –susurro Daiki separándose un poco de Kise, observando el cuerpo de marfil del menor con una capa de sudor cubriendo su cuerpo, sus rubios cabellos desordenados, rostro encendido, sus labios entreabiertos soltando sus gemidos, al ver esa escena erótica, el rey intentaba entrar en lo más profundo en ese cuerpo hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo mas liberando su semen, Kise en ambos abdomen, y Daiki en el interior del menor.

¡Te amo! –dijeron ambos para que Daiki se recostara al lado de Ryota atrayéndolo a su pecho, el doncel con gusto se acomodo para cerrar sus ojos con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, el moreno acariciaba los sedosos cabellos rubios de su reina, observando la hermosa luna, al amanecer los dos estaban abrazados.

El primero en despertar fue Aomine, observando dormir a su ángel, pero al sentir una suave corriente de aire entrar en la ventana, sus ojos azules miraban fijamente a la figura de un hombre hecho por hojas de arboles.

_Cuídalo, te estoy entregando mi mayor tesoro rey Aomine Daiki –dijo Teiko mirando como su pequeño solo se acurrucaba en las sabana, acercándose a su futuro yerno, le hablo al oído –pero si lo haces sufrir, te juro que me importara un reverendo cacahuete el tratado, para buscarte y destrozarte pedazo a pedazo –hablo serio el bosque para desaparecer ya que sabía que había llegado el día en que su pequeño se iba del seguro nido. _

Por supuesto su majestad, lo cuidare toda mi vida –dijo Aomine abrazando más a su rubio que solo se acurrucaba mas, Teiko solo suspiro para retirarse de lugar.

**EN VARIOS LUGARES**

**Reino Rakuzan**

Siento que debo matar a alguien, que se atrevió a tocar a Ryota –dijo Akashi sacando a relucir una enormes tijeras, mirando el lugar en donde estaba su amigo, los sirvientes solo tenían varias gotas detrás de su cabeza para buscar la salida más cercana, no sea que su rey los empiece a utilizar al tiro al blanco

**Reino Shutoku **

¡Aomine-chan le quito la virginidad a Kise-chan! –grito emocionado Takao, el solo iba a ver si su amigo se encontrara bien, pero lo que pudo observar fue a los dos jóvenes acostados en la misma cama, no tenía que ser genio para saber que había sucedido en ese lugar, dando saltitos en todo el palacio, su novio solo se acomodo los lentes, apuntando mentalmente que tenía que hablar con cierto moreno por aprovechado.

**Reino Yosen **

Alguien toco a Kise-chin, lo aplastare como a un vil bicho –dijo Atsushi comiendo una dulce paleta que le hizo su hermoso pelirrojo, para mostrar una cálida sonrisa, sabiendo que si el padre de su amigo no había matado al que se atrevió a tocar a su tesoro era porque era digno del corazón del doncel.

.

**Reino Seiren**

Espero que Ahomine sobreviva cuando Akashi y Kuroko lo torturen hasta casi matarlo por tocar a Kise –dijo Kagami con varias gotas detrás de su cabeza, al imaginarse lo que le harían al moreno por tocar el mejor amigo de ese par, su dulce Kuroko era un ángel, pero cuando se trataba de sus amigos, en especial Kise era una ser sádico como Akashi.

**Reino Too**

Al parecer tu rey como amigo encontró el amor desde ayer está libre de la maldición, ahora si me puedes dejar ir –dijo la hada, caminando a la salida, pero se sobresalto al ver al tranquilo doncel peli celeste con esa aura oscura, solo atino a tragar nerviosamente.

Satsuki-kun por su culpa a Aomine-Kun, se atrevió a tocar a Kise-kun, no negare que estoy eternamente agradecido de que abriera los ojos a mi amigo de su comportamiento, pero en el proceso le quito la pureza a un inocente y puro doncel –dijo Kuroko mirando fijamente a la hada que al ver el rostro del doncel sin ninguna emoción en su mente estaba pasando las mil maneras en que lo asesinaría Kuroko pego un grito para caer desmayada, el otro solo negó para retirarse del lugar para preparar el regreso de su amigo.

**Teiko **

Kise abrió sus ojos viendo a su pareja que solo le dio un apasionado beso para separarse lentamente, el doncel estaba completamente ruborizado.

No fue uno de mis sueños contigo, de verdad estas a mi lado –susurro Kise viendo con amor al varon que solo le acaricio la mejilla.

Y jamás nos separaremos, debemos irnos a mi reino para que pronto nos casemos –hablo seguro el rey, Aomine sabía que su amigo ya debía estar esperando que regresara con su prometido.

_Se cuenta que desde ese día el príncipe Kise nunca más estuvo en la soledad ya que su amado esposo, juntos a sus amigos que por cierto le dieron tremenda paliza al moreno por haber tocado al doncel antes de la boda, pero ese será otra historia, lo importante es que nunca más se sintió solo Kise y Aomine para ver siempre la radiante sonrisa de su sol, cambio su manera de ser volviendo hacer el que fue antes, pero eso no hubiera pasado sin que una hermosa, inteligente hada no lo hubiera maldecido –relataba Momoi recibiendo un ligero coscorrón en su cabeza._

Espero que por tu bien, no le hayas contando nada para mayores de edad a mi hijo –dijo Aomine con varias venas en su frente cargando a su primogénito de dos añitos cabellos rubios, piel blanca, el color de sus ojos era de un hermoso azul que solo se acurruco quedándose dormido en los brazos de su padre, sus demás amigos solo trataban de esconder la risa al ver a la hada haciéndose la desentendida.

Pero Dai-chan es un bebito, no lo recordara cuando crezca –dijo la hada pero solo salió huyendo antes que el rey la matara, solo se pudo despedir de todos, guiñando un ojo a su amigo.

Gracias por todo –susurro Kise, uniéndose abrazar a su amada familia, sintiendo como su padre Teiko miraba esa escena completamente feliz como orgulloso.

Fin.


End file.
